Kiss
by Wonderland Kaoru
Summary: The Digidestined leader has found himself in the clutches of his enemy! What does he have planned? Its certainly not something good... (Yaoi)


I am working on the new chapter of Everyone Has a Dark Side, but I was inspired to write this so I had to do it. Enjoy!

Kiss

A groan escaped the young boys lips as his consciousness returned to him. His head throbbed dully and the rest of him wasn't faring much better. His limbs felt as if they weighed hundreds of pounds.

"Damn..." he cursed quietly, "Even my eyelids are sore..."

Amber hued eyes sluggishly opened to a dull lit room. He closed them and blinking a few times finally opened them. He was taken aback to find himself sprawled on a stinging, arctic-like, metallic floor.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud as he pulled himself to a sitting position. He looked around the cavernous room trying to find anything to let him in on the secret of his location. Though there was nothing in the room, the style was all too familiar, uniform, industrial, it all meant one thing. This place was enemy headquarters.

Deciding not to waste any more time with the whys and the hows, the goggled Chosen hauled himself to his feet ignoring the discomfort in his head. He had more important things to worry about. Where was his partner? Where were the other Chosen?

After dusting the bottom of his olive shorts it was then that he noticed that something was very...off. It shocked him that he hadn't noticed it before because of how icy it felt against his sun marked skin. Gloved hands flocked to the foreign object attached firmly around the lower portion of his neck.

"What the hell is this thing?" he felt dumb as he tugged at it. Of course he knew this object anywhere. He probably put it on him when he was knocked out as some kind of sick joke or humiliation. It wouldn't budge and he shouted out childishly, "This is stupid!"

"Is it?" a crisp, deep voice made itself known in his ear, "I think it suits you quite well, my new prisoner."

The leader leaped forward and in a flash turned to the owner of the voice. Clad in his typical blue attire stood the one who was surely the culprit of his predicament. Ignoring his obvious surprise the taller boy continued, "I find it to be a genius device."

"And why is that?" the goggled boy raised an eyebrow, "Cause it makes them do what you want?"

"Silly boy..." there was an amused snicker in voice. The thin boy's boots thumped against the metallic floor closing the space between them, "You're exactly right, but its not just them my dear worthy adversary."

"You aren't making any se-" in a split second a gloved hand had locks of cinnamon spikes clenched in them tangling around his fingers. The young leader felt his face come forward and his lips crashed into the other boy's.

The goggled boy's eyes widened. _What is he doing_? _Why... _His hands clenched into fists and he shakily began to raise them. Anger was quickly sweeping through his body. He had to shove him off! _Why won't my arms move_! _What's wrong with me_?

Gloved fingers wrapped themselves more tightly around his hair forcing his head forward more deeply into the kiss. The rage that filled him before started to melt away.

_My...My first... I didn't think it would... be like this..._

His greatest rival's lips were thin, but astonishingly soft. They were so delicate... _Why_..._Why am I thinking this_? _I should be stopping this_!

He barely noticed his body being pulled closer to the taller boy. It seemed like the world was slowing down. A thick and sticky cloud seemed to be forming gluing his thoughts together until they stumbled over themselves and nothing was making sense.

_My head feels funny... _Those were the words he wanted to say aloud, but his mouth was forced open and filled with an invading tongue. He wondered briefly if his mouth tasted bad. He mentally cursed himself, but cursed even harder when there was a jerk in his stomach hoping it didn't. His lethargic thoughts seemed to tick even more sluggishly. They seemed so heavy...

_What's happening to me_? _It couldn't be... from this kiss_? _From...Ken's kiss_?

_**Activated**_. The word bounced around in his mind, though it was not his own thought. A bizarre wave seemed to permeate from that single word. His entire thought process crashed like a broken computer.

His arms that were still raised in fists dropped to his sides.

_This can't be happening...I like this..._

The wave continued like an assault, many words and phrases in the same deep voice he'd heard just seconds before washed through his entire mind crushing any and all of his halted thoughts. His body started to become limp and he fell further forward and was embraced by his monarch.

Then it was over.

A grin spread over the Digimon Emperor's face, "Activated as planned. Now you're mine, Daisuke."


End file.
